


Seasons (you make me feel)

by Xiumurder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS 5 AM, M/M, Seasons, donghyuck dyed his hair a lot here, help me, i loved writing this, uwu, vry short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: There was something so beautiful about Donghyuck, maybe his smile, his sweet voice or his shining eyes. Mark thinks that there's nothing ugly in Donghyuck.(Or how Mark sees Donghyuck - and his ever changing hair color- through the seasons.)





	Seasons (you make me feel)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! It's me with a NCT fic !! Im sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language :))

Summer

Mark had discovered that Donghyuck looked very pretty on summer. Even when it was melting hot, the younger boy would just hug him.

It was a very hot day, so they went to the beach. Donghyuck had instantly run up to the sea, leaving Mark sitting alone in the sand.

The younger was simply staring at the ocean yet that scenario caused more emotions in Mark that what any piece of art could ever.

And suddenly Donghyuck turns around, giving him the brightest smile in the world and Mark feels like falling in lover even deeper.

In the blink of an eye, Hyuck ia right in front of him, holding out his hand, waiting for Mark to grab it.

It's the best day of his life, and even if he ends up drenched to the core, it's okay because Donghyuck is happy.

Autumn

The leaves are barely starting to fall and Donghyuck has already dyed his hair - again -. It's a golden brown and it really fits him.

"I like it" Mark says when he sees it.

"It's very autumn" Jaemin tries to helps.

Everything suits him, Mark thinks.

He tells that tho. Later one day, when they are at the park. They're sitting on the swings, on a Friday night - more like early Saturday morning, but whatever - at 2:00 am, to be specific.

They aren't talking about anything in general but Mark simply says "Everything suits you, i like that". Donghyuck had blushed smiled at him, whispering a small "thank you".

The leaves are starting to fall and Mark's falling in love with Donghyuck alk over again - he actually liked it, but ge won't say that -.

Winter

Mark can't believe it the first time he sees it. Donghyuck has a silver hair that surprised or not looks so fucking good on him.

It's a very cold night. It's half past midnight, Mark's awake doing homework - read as: waiting for Donghyuck to text him - when something hits Mark's windows.

It's pretty stupid and cliché byt it's okay, Mark likes that anyways. 

Donghyuck is wearing a black hoodie it's Mark's and some old pajamas pants and, hiding behind one of those bucket hats it's the silver hair.

"You like it?" The younger asks him but Mark is to focused on not loosing his mind.

"Yeah" he managed to choke out.

Then he grabs a strand of hair and starts playing with it.

"Can we sleep now?" Hyuck pleads, pouting - that's adorable, don't do that to Mark -.

He lets another choked out "yeah".

It's not until they're cuddling in Mark's bed that the older actually says something coherent at least.

"It's very pretty"

"Ah, it suits me?" Donghyuck teased him.

Mark nods and kissed his forehead.

It's winter, the cold it's freezing Mark to the bones, but the younger keeps his heart warm.

Spring

It's a shade of soft pink. His hair and his blushed cheeks. Mark's heart it's beating really fast and so is Donghyuck's.

"Can I... um... kiss you?" Mark asks.

Donghyuck nods and closes his eyes. They're sitting on Mark's bed, on a beautiful spring day and Mark had just confessed his undying love for his best friend. Luckily enough, Donghyuck had answered a shy "I like you too".

Mark leans down and soon their lips are touching. The kiss is sloppy and messy but it's okay, it's more that what Mark had ever dreamed of.

It's spring, the flowers and blooming and so is their love.


End file.
